Genies
Genies are a lamp-dwelling species on the Island that can create things, and grant wishes. They are not always helpful, though, as many are malolvent and twist your words around for their own purposes. Homes Genies live in their lamps. Their lamps can be of many shapes, or sizes, and the Genies can decorate them in any way they choose. Most Genies prefer to live in Genie Palace, a giant purple, gold, and pink, pentagon-shaped building where the keep their lamps for protective purposes.Sometimes, Humans find sneaky ways to inflatrate Genie Palace, and they steal the lamps, which they think are just lamps, to show to their high-class, snooty, ugly Human freinds. Liitle do they know, this makes the Genies inside very mad, and the Genies mess up the Humans houses. Eventually the Humans figure out it's the lamp, and throw it out thinking it's haunted, instead of capturing the Genie inside and getting 3 wishes. Which just goes to show, Humans are idiots. But we already knew that. Diet Most Genies eat what you would normally eat. Fruits, veggies, meat, McDonald's. Some though, prefer to eat Human. We don't know why. Maybe because it's so much fun. When's the last time you tried eating a Human? You don't know how much fun it can be. Appearence Genies normally appear as a normal Humanoid would appear, but with cooler clothing. Contrary to Human belief, Genies aren't blue. Actually, at birth, a healthy Genie child is a normal color depending on where it was born, who it's parents are, blah, blah, blah. As, they get older, the Genies gain their ability to change the color of things, (around 4-5) and might choose to become blue to scare Humans away from Genie Palace. Also, not all Genies have tails. They have a tail, when entering/exiting their lamp, or if they just think one would look cool instead of a butt. Genies are usally muscular, and only the Elder Genie, wears a turban because it's a sign of leadersip in their religion. The golden bands on their arms, do not signify slavery, but mark how old a Genie is. One arm band is equal to one-hundred years of life. Abilities Genies have the power to create objects at whim, as long as they aren't alive and cannot make Humans have a spontaneous combustion. (Stupid Humans, and their spontaneous combustion) Also Genies can grant wishes to whomever they choose, but each person/thing only gets three wishes from each Genie. Even if they wish for a thousand more wishes. (Hey, "a thousand" has the word "sand" in it. I just noticed that.) You can make a Genie grant you a wish by either killing a Kelpie and bringing it's heart and liver to the Genie and then call the Genie Todd, or the less conventional way of trapping while it is in its lamp. To do this, wait until the Genie is in a lamp, and then put a lid over it. Humans still can't figure that out. Known Genies *Siamak *Bryon *Opper *Nimr (Elder) * Sasod Enemies Genies are very friendly to most good, or nuetral creatures, how ever the Genies do not like Leprichuans, as they feel these creatures bring to much luck and Genies don't like too much luck. No-sirree. History Supossedly, Genies are a creation of something called "Gob". They are a cross between Humans, and Angels. We now know that this is false, because the Genies say they are a devolvation of Sorcerers and Warlocks. Orginnaly, the Genies lived in Arabia, until the Dragons flew overhead, causing a shadow to fall upon this country for 70 days, and 69 nights. Arabia cooled off so much that the Genies were dying left and right of hypothermia, so they had some random dude with a donkey wish them away to an Island, they saw in a brochure, floating through the desert. They poofed here, and the rest is History. Well this is History too, but...you know what I mean. Then they all converted to something called Genieism, which is their made-up religion. Just don't tell them I said that.